Little Moments
by VyxenSkye
Summary: RoyEd, insipired by Brad Paisley's 'Little Moments'. Roy knows that Ed’s not perfect, but it’s those little moments in which Ed steals his heart again.


Little Moments

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: Roy knows that Ed's not perfect, but it's the little moments like that in which Ed steals his heart again.

All that I did in this fic was modern-alize everything, but I left all the towns named the same. So it's like… Risembool is a city in New York, Central is Washington DC, you get me? It's just that they have skyscrapers, cars, roads, the works…

I also made some changes to Ed's character. I made him a little quieter, and not quite as 'Ed' as most would be used too. Don't worry though; he goes back to the good old Ed in not too long.

Inspired by Brad Paisley's Little Moments…. Yes, another inspired song fic, I guess I'm good at this type for FullMetal! Enjoy!

I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or 'Little Moments'

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy Mustang woke up slowly, warm and comfortable, not willing to move. He lay quietly with his eyes closed for a while, and then opened his eyes to meet what he thought was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Edward Elric slept silently next to him; his rosy lips parted slightly, dark eyelashes just brushing his pale cheeks. Golden hair spilled over his face, trailing over his cheekbones and down his jawline. Roy reached up with a gentle hand, smoothing the blond hair away from Edward's face.

Ed breathed in slowly, shifting in his sleep and moving closer to Roy's warm body. Roy smiled, and then carefully extracted himself from Ed's grasp. The blond murmured something in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Roy pulled on a pair of boxers and left the room, closing the door behind him so light wouldn't stream into the room. Ed was very much a 'vampire' with his sleeping habits; the room had to be pitch black or he couldn't sleep at all. Roy really didn't mind, so he kept the room as black as he could to please his small lover.

Roy routinely made coffee and then went to the window with a warm mug in his hands, sipping the liquid as he looked out on the streets of Risembool. The small but bustling town was quiet this morning, and Roy smiled as he looked across the small neighborhood where he and Ed lived in their small home. The two had been living together for nearly 3 years now, and had been dating for 6. Alphonse, Ed's little brother who lived just down the street with his wife, Winry, kept pestering Roy to pop the question, but the older man was still trying to find a way to do so.

Not that Roy wasn't sure that he loved Edward. That golden blond was his everything, his reason for living. Ed was the reason that Roy got up in the morning, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. The only problem was a way to propose to the small blond.

Roy took another sip of coffee from his warm mug and drifted back towards his couch, settling down on it and staring at the ceiling as he thought back through his years with Edward…

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Roy, this is Edward, my older brother. Ed, this is my friend Roy Mustang."

Edward smiled, holding out a hand to the taller man. "Nice to meet you."

Roy blinked, and then slowly raised his hand to the other's. "L-likewise." In all his years of dating, Roy had never met anyone who had left him feeling like he did now. He was speechless, his heart had skipped a few beats, and his voice had momentarily taken a hike. His knees even felt weak to boot.

'Edward Elric…' Roy thought dimly. If there were gods on this earth, Ed was definitely one of them in Roy's eyes. Edward's long golden hair was pulled into a high ponytail, cascading down past his shoulder blades. His face was framed by those blond strands, and golden eyes peered out from an angelic face with lightly tanned skin. Ed was small and petite, and yet Roy could see the strength hidden in that deceptively small frame, and he could feel it in Edward's handshake.

"Now that introductions are over, I'll let you two get on with your date!" Al said happily, turning and waving as he walked away.

That's right, a date. Al had set up his best friend and his older brother on a blind date, and now proceeded to leave them there. Roy gulped slightly, and then offered his hand to Ed. "Well, shall we go?"

Ed nodded with a smile, but did not take the hand offered to him. "Let's."

The night progressed rather well for Roy. He took Ed out to a fancy restaurant, had good conversations with him, and discovered what kind of person Ed was. Ed was about 22, and was currently going through college with the intent of getting a degree in mechanics. He enjoyed reading and anything mechanical, as well as researching an ancient technique called 'alchemy,' which had been called a myth for centuries.

Roy walked Edward to his door as soon as the date was over, and then the two stood at the door. Ed smiled softly, and Roy felt his knees weaken again. "I had a nice time Roy, thank you."

Roy nodded with a smile. "Same here. I hope to have a second date?"

Ed smiled wider, and then stepped forward, giving the older man a peck on the lips. Before Roy had much of a chance to react the blond had opened his door and stepped inside. "You can count on it."

The door shut an instant later, and Roy was left standing out on the porch, his dark eyes a little wide. He then smiled, and turned to walk away from the house. As he climbed into his truck he allowed himself to grin uncontrollably.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy shook his head slightly, wiggling his fingers slightly so they wouldn't go numb. With how hard Ed was gripping his hand, he really did think that they would go numb. His boyfriend of 3 years was nervous, and Roy's fingers were suffering for it.

Ed gripped Roy's hand tighter, and then chewed his lip. "Do you think they'll be okay with it Roy?"

The dark-haired man laughed lightly. "Oh come on Edward, Al is the one who set us up, why do you have any reason to think that he would be unhappy with this? And you're 25; I think you can make your own decisions by now."

Ed continued to worry his lower lip, and Roy sighed, rolling his eyes. With a gentle yank on Ed's hand he pulled the blond to his chest, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from the younger's lips. Roy kissed Ed soundly, and then stood with his forehead against the blond's. "If you chew that lip anymore you're going to bite right through it…"

Ed smiled softly, and gently kissed Roy again before taking a deep breath and turning back to his younger brother's house. "I can do this."

Ed reached up and pressed the doorbell, and then started chewing his lip again. Roy chuckled lightly, squeezing Ed's hand gently. Ed smiled, returning the pressure and then lightening up.

Al opened the door, and then smiled, hugging his older brother. "Hey Brother, it's been a while since I've seen you! Been having fun with Roy?"

Ed returned the embrace, laughing lightly. "I'm sure you'd like to know Al. I wanted to talk to you about something, if that was alright."

Al nodded with another smile. "Of course it is. You two seem to have read my mind, Winry was just talking about inviting the two of you over for dinner. Come on in, I'll let Winry know that we have guests."

Roy and Ed walked into the living room, sitting side by side on the couch and waiting for Al to come back. The blond came in with his wife just behind him. The woman grinned happily, leaning to hug Roy and Edward, planting a kiss on her brother-in-law's cheek. "It's nice to see you both. I suppose I should go ahead and get dinner started."

As she left the room Al sat down on the chair that sat opposite the couch, leaning back and folding his hand on his lap. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Brother?"

Ed blushed lightly, and then smiled slightly. "Well, I think I would rather that Winry knew too, so I think I'll wait until dinner."

Al raised an eyebrow, glancing to Roy. The man shook his head slightly, pursing his lips. Al got the message easily and nodded faintly, though he seemed curious. Roy shrugged slightly. 'Sorry Al, my lips are sealed. This is for Edward to do.'

As Ed ate he felt his nerves getting up more, and so he sighed, pushing himself to his feet. "Winry, Al, I have a bit of an announcement to make. Roy has… offered me a place to live. We're going to move in together, only a few houses down from here. We just bought that one for sale down the street."

Al blinked, and then stood. "Really brother? Did you really?" When Ed nodded the youngest Elric let out a whoop of happiness and bounded over to hug his brother tightly. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Roy laughed with Winry while Ed struggled in Al's hold, proclaiming that he couldn't breathe over Al's enthusiastic calls.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy was awakened as soft lips touched his cheek. He opened his eyes, meeting the golden eyes of his lover. Ed immediately blushed and looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" He murmured.

Roy shook his head, smiling. "It's fine, I don't care. Going to work?"

Ed nodded. "Yep. I should be back early today though." The blond winked. "It is your birthday after all. I want to make sure that it's the best day possible."

Roy grinned. "Like I want to be reminded how old I am."

Ed chuckled softly, rising to his full height and heading for the door. Roy pulled on his bathrobe and followed his lover, walking to the door and kissing him goodbye as he went out into the driveway. Roy heard the sound of his truck being started, and then it popping into reverse.

An instant later there was a thump, and Roy was running outside, bathrobe and all.

Ed was standing behind the truck, eyes wide. Roy didn't even get a chance to get to where Ed was standing; Edward screwed up his face, and then opened his mouth. "Oh, dammit!"

Roy had to stop himself from laughing out-loud as Ed instantly clapped both hands over his mouth, his face turning beet red. Roy knew well that Ed had been trying to break his habit of swearing for a while now, and this was the first time he had ever heard his blond lover swear, even in the 4 years that he had known him.

Ed looked up at Roy sheepishly, and Roy decided to spare the other the embarrassment, just waving to him and turning to go back in the house. Roy could almost feel how embarrassed Ed was, and he couldn't help laughing to himself as he shut the front door of the house.

'The things you do Edward, you're just so cute…'

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy leaned back in his chair, putting his book down on his desk. Ed had confined him to his office for a little while, and he was starting to wonder what the little blond had in store for him. He stood, going towards the door. As he reached for the doorknob the piercing ring of the smoke detectors rang through the house.

Roy instantly yanked the door open, running out into the kitchen to see Ed standing in the middle of the room, tears in his golden eyes and a burnt cake on the stove. Roy sighed, striding forward and wrapping Ed in his arms. "Come now, love, there's no need to cry."

Ed whimpered, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and burying his face against his chest. "But everything was supposed to be perfect for your birthday… First the truck, and now this…"

Roy sighed, pressing a kiss to Edward's golden locks and stroking his hair gently. "It's okay Ed, really, I don't mind at all." He stepped away from the younger man to turn off the ringing smoke alarms, and then stepped towards the burnt cake. "Look, I'll bet we can still get a perfectly good cake from this."

Roy picked up a knife, cutting away the side of the cake to reveal the inside, which was still safe from the burnt edges and looked pretty good. After cutting away the crust Roy pulled Ed forward, kissing his forehead lightly. "See, good as new. It's just a little smaller than before."

Edward sniffled again, but nodded slightly. "Okay…"

Roy smiled. "Come on, I'll help you put the icing on it."

Ed picked up the container of frosting, opening it and sticking the knife inside, spreading it on the cake. Roy stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ed and placing his hands on the blond's. Together the two frosted the cake as one, Roy setting his chin on Ed's right shoulder.

As they finished frosting the cake Roy put a finger in the icing and smeared it on Ed's face playfully. The blond pouted, turning to look at the older over his shoulder. Roy stood for a moment, and then locked his lips over Ed's, his tongue playing over frosting covered lips and darting into that sweet mouth.

Roy shifted his hold to around Ed's waist, and Ed raised a hand, fisting it in Roy's dark hair as the man kissed him over his shoulder. As the lip-lock was released Ed rested his cheek against Roy's, his breath a little heavy. "So… you're not mad?"

Roy chuckled. "Why would I be mad at you for something like this?" Roy kissed Ed's exposed neck gently, and the younger purred in the back of his throat, leaning against Roy's chest. "I think it's perfect just the same."

Ed smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back onto Roy's shoulder. "Thank you…"

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy smiled, finishing off the last of the coffee in his mug. Yes, his years with Edward had been memorable, and spent learning little things about his blond lover. Edward was irritable, quick to anger, and easy to yell, even though it rarely contained curses. Since that day on his birthday he had heard Ed swear more, but it was only just starting to come more easily to the blond, as though he was embarrassed to reveal that part about himself around his raven-haired lover.

And even though Ed was all of these things, Roy loved him. He loved him so much it hurt, so much that he would die for Edward. He knew in his heart that he would never be able to love anyone else, nor would he even try. Ed may tell him all the time that he made mistakes, that he was a klutz, that he was horrible at everything.

But that didn't make any difference to Roy. Edward was Edward, and that was why Roy loved him. He knew that Ed wasn't perfect, but he tried so hard to be for Roy's sake, and that was one of the things that he was glad for. He was happy that Ed wasn't perfect, because then life wouldn't be the joy that it was. It was those small imperfections that made Roy love him all the more.

Roy sighed, standing and going into the kitchen to refill his empty mug of coffee. He didn't get much of a chance; he was stopped dead in the doorway.

Edward was standing in front of the coffee machine, his back to Roy. The black-haired man hadn't even noticed him walk past; he had been too into his musings. Ed's hair was down, cascading over his slim back in waves of golden silk, the curling ends reaching just to the curve of his small backside. He was wearing nothing but a pair of crimson boxers, which set off his golden locks and tanned skin beautifully.

Roy made a soft sound as he tried to find his voice, and Ed turned around to meet his eyes. Those golden orbs were still filled with sleep, and Roy smiled inwardly. The blond strands of hair that framed Ed's face were trapped in his eyelashes, a few tucked behind his ear, and a few more clinging to his cheek. Ed stared for a moment, and then a gentle smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes and making them sparkle. "Good morning, Roy."

Roy nodded to the smaller man, watching numbly as he turned back to the coffee machine to get his own mug of warm coffee. Roy then set his mug down on the nearby counter, striding forward and grabbing Edward's shoulders, yanking him backwards into a dip. Edward shrieked at the loss of his footing, but that was firmly cut off by Roy's lips closing over his own, the older man's arms going under Ed's knees and pulling the blond into a bridal hold.

Ed was in shock for a moment, and then he surrendered himself to the lip-lock and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, returning the kiss with passion. Roy pulled back slowly, and Ed's eyes slowly fluttered open, those golden eyes dark and hazy with passion.

"Wow…" Ed murmured softly, a small grin coming to his lips. "What was that for?"

Roy smiled, kissing Ed again and then resting his forehead against the blond's. "Just cause you're so damn beautiful…" Roy kissed the younger a little longer, and then hugged him to his chest tightly. "Happy Anniversary, love."

Edward smiled, kissing Roy's neck. "Happy Anniversary."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy smiled happily, hugging Ed tighter to his side. The blond made a soft sound, snuggling closer to his lover's side and letting out a sigh of happiness. Roy pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead through his golden bangs, and then reached into his pocket with the other hand.

Sure, he hadn't been able to think of the best way to propose, but he didn't think that Ed would care. So he had gone to the jewelry shop that day to purchase a simple titanium band, along with Al and Winry, who would no doubt want to come over tomorrow to celebrate with them. Roy had protested, saying that he wasn't sure that Ed would say yes.

Al and Winry had both promptly smacked him over the head and called him a dumbass. "Of course he'll say yes!" Al had cried, rolling his eyes. "Brother loves you, there's no way he would say anything but yes!"

Roy took a deep breath, and then moved out under Ed's small body. Ed blinked, sitting up straight and looking up at his older lover. Roy slid upright on the sofa, looking Ed over. The candlelight glinted off of Edward's golden hair, which Roy had convinced him to leave down. The strands cascaded over his shoulders, creating a shimmering wave over his body. Edward's tan skin was blazing bronze in the light from the flames, and the younger's eyes shone in the light, though there was curiosity shining in them. Ed tilted his head slightly, wondering.

Roy reached forward, taking Ed's hands in his own. "Edward, I really have been meaning to say this to you for a while. You are… my everything. You are my breath, my heart, my soul, my life. Without you I would be nothing, you are the reason that I'm alive everyday, the reason I get out of bed in the morning." Roy reached forward, running his fingers over Ed's cheekbone and cupping his cheek gently. "You are so damned beautiful, I wonder if I really deserve you. And I think that I've decided. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Edward Elric."

At this statement Ed's eyes flew wide, and Roy saw tears rush into them. Ed's hands began to tremble beneath Roy's, and the boy opened his mouth to say something, but the words were lost.

Roy slid off the couch, going down onto one knee and pulling the black box out of his pocket. He held it up, holding Ed's hand tighter. "I want to grow old with you Edward. I want to spend every moment of every day with you; I want to wake up to your face every morning. I want to be able to come home to you every day, and I want support you through everything. Edward Elric, will you marry me?"

By this time tears were streaming down Ed's face, his left hand over his mouth, and he was shaking. There was silence for a moment, and then Ed nodded, closing his eyes. "Y-Yes! Oh, yes, god, there's nothing else I would rather do!"

Roy slipped the wedding band on Ed's trembling hand, and then found himself with an armful of Edward. Ed was sobbing into Roy's neck, his hands clutching at the man's hair. Roy held him gently, whispering soothingly into his hair. "Easy love, please don't cry…"

Ed smiled, leaning back and putting his forehead against Roy's. The black-haired man kissed away his tears, and Ed laughed lightly. "I can't help it Roy, I'm just so happy. I've been waiting for you to ask forever, I wasn't sure if you were going to!"

Roy smiled, holding Ed tighter and lifting him up onto the couch. Ed leaned against Roy, fitting into the curve of his arm as the man wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulders. Ed played with the black band around his left ring finger silently, and then leaned his head against Roy's shoulder.

They sat like this for a long time, and Roy soon felt his fingers beginning to tingle. Ed had cut off his circulation, lying on his shoulder like he was. Roy looked down, and then smiled lightly. Ed was sleeping soundly, a smile on his lips.

His fingers tingled again, prompting Roy to move, but he didn't. He wouldn't move, he didn't want to wake up his sleeping golden angel.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Once again, inspired by listening to 'Little Moments' over and over. I hope that this went okay. I really did use the song a lot, using the situations in it, but I did change them a bit. I hope it's okay, and please review for me!


End file.
